


Resurrection

by nothingeverlost



Series: Synnove Rumpelstiltskin [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought she was all I would ever have of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I’ve had a lot of people ask me for Belle to be alive in the Synnove verse. She is not in the main verse. Regina was not lying (for once) and Belle really did die in childbirth. In the main verse Synnove grows up in the Enchanted Forest and the curse is never cast.
> 
> However, thanks to Agent-Jaselin I have this whole verse in my head now where the curse was cast, and Belle is alive. So here were are. The events of this verse are basically canon with Synnove (called Ellie in Storybrooke) added. I’ll probably jump around in this verse, but i wanted to at least start here. Next bit will be Synnove meeting her mama.

“Wait.” He knew that he was moving too fast, but it was either focus on his goal or stand in one place, just staring at Belle. She was alive, and the only things he wanted more than looking at her until that fact sunk in was introducing her to their daughter and getting his son back. He had to get to the well. Once that was taken care of, he could focus on everything else.

“No, no, we’re very close.” He didn’t even dare look over his shoulder at the woman who was and was not his Belle. The well was only over the next rise.

“Rumpelstiltskin wait. I remember.” His name. She said his name, the one that only Regina had uttered in twenty-nine years, and in that moment nothing else mattered, not even the well and the magic that was waiting at the edge of the world. He turned and hurried to her side, needing to see her eyes. Blue eyes that did not lie, but were filled with a different pain then they had been. Before she had been confused. Now he saw tears shimmering. “I remember everything. Loving you and...”

He could feel her body trembling as she clung to him. In his backroom he had hugged her, but now it was she who made the first move. Her arms wrapped around him and she held as tightly as if she was drowning at sea. “Yes. Yes. And I love you, too.” He’d said the words a thousand times, but never to her. 

“It will be alright, my love. We’re together again and everything will be alright now.” He just needed to find Bae, and then he would have more than he’d ever expected in this life.

“No, Rum, we’re not all here. Regina... there was a baby, and she took her from me. You and I had a daughter, and now she’s...”

“...perfect. She’s perfect, Belle. Healthy and happy, except that she’s always missed her mother. Regina tried to trick me into trading her away, but I knew. How could I touch a child of ours and not know?” He wiped away her tears with the handkerchief from his pocket, and held her face between his hands. She was alive. “I thought she was all I would ever have of you.”

“Our baby?” Hands fluttered down to rest on her flattened stomach, against the harsh fabric of her hospital clothing. “Regina said that she tossed her in the river, like an unwanted cat. She told me that my baby was dead.”

Regina would pay. She would pay for every hour Synnove had been robbed of her mother, and every moment Belle had suffered from a broken heart, imagining her daughter was dead. He would make sure everything that mattered was taken from her, starting with her son.

“I named her Synnove. Gift of the sun. She’s Ellie in this world but she’s still my sunshine, the only light left in my life after I was so cruel to you. I’m sorry, Belle. I’m so sorry.” He had looked for her, after he’d thrown her out and again when Regina brought him his daughter. He had hoped to at least bury her close, to have the comfort of a grave to visit. He hadn’t realized that his apprentice had the power to so completely shield.

“You saved her.” Belle’s lips were chapped and rough against his mouth. Nothing could have felt better. “I would have suffered a thousand times worse, if I had known she was alive and well.”

“I will take you to her, Belle. You can see for yourself how beautiful and perfect she is.” He slipped the true love potion from his pocket, the potion glowing purple and pulsing with life. “There’s a well just over the next rise. It can restore what’s lost, and with this I can bring magic to this world. Magic that will...”

“Find your son. Your Baelfire.” Her thumb grazed his cheek, catching a tear that he had not been aware he’d shed. “Your son and our daughter. Our family.”

She took his hand in hers and led him to the well.


End file.
